camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.22
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.22 BETA Notes Oct 3, 2001 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES * We fixed another client crash related to horses. * You will no longer be granted combat styles if your character does not have the ability to perform the opening move. This means you will no longer get Evade based styles if you don't have evade, and so on. * Horse galloping sounds should be much smoother. * Midgard monsters should no longer walk "through" objects (except trees). If you are riding a horse in Midgard, you will now cross bridges, not go right through them. Hibernia is the only realm now where monsters don't collide with objects. CLASS AND SKILL CHANGES * The "Stealth" Skill is being changed to become a more all-encompassing thief and rogue skill. Abilities such as Moving While Hidden, Climbing, Perception, Safe Fall, and others will be given based on your specialization level in Stealth (which will probably be renamed). Because of this, we are removing the Climb skill from the game. You will see extra "Stealth" abilities appear at some point just before release and beyond. * Shadowblades, Nightshades, and Infiltrators no longer are able to specialize in parry. Instead, they are granted extra levels of evade. This gives them one less skill to specialize in (actually two, since we also removed climb). Their increase in evade more than makes up for the loss of parry. * Berserkers now get much more evade than they used to. They now get evade 1 at 5th level (instead of 7th), evade 2 at 10th, 3 at 20th, 4 at 30th, 5 at 40th, and 6 at 50th. This will alleviate some of the massive damage they regularly take in battle. MAGIC SYSTEM CHANGES * Targeted spells now benefit more from extra attackers. The bonus per extra attacker is now 3.75% instead of 2%, so a full group attacking a monster should give a bonus of approximately 25% to the success rate for targeted spells (as opposed to 14%). Note that pets and elementals contribute to the number of extra attackers. This means that nukers in a group should be much more effective than they used to be. Casters who are not in groups will of course not be effected by these changes. POISONS There was a bug in poisons that made them be resisted far more often than we intended. We fixed this bug last night, and now the game will use the level of the poison (on your weapon) relative to your target monster to determine resistance. This means low level poisons will be resisted more often on higher level monsters. Please keep testing the thief classes, but be sure to use appropriate poisons. Here's a recap and a list of poisons: All thieves learn the Envenom skill at level 5. This allows them to apply poisons to their weapons before going into battle. Poison vendors have been set up around the world -- use them. They sell poisons that have different effects on your enemy -- some debuff, some apply a damage over time, etc. It is expected that a thief will always attack with an envenomed weapon, so make sure you stock up on poison before you head out hunting. Because all Thief classes can fight with two weapons at the same time, you can envenom both your weapons - but only with different Please note that poisons are level-based, so you will not be able to apply some poisons until you put more spec points into Envenom. You will be able to gauge the relative power of a poison by its name in the store list. Please note that low-level weapons will not be able to be envenomed by high-level poisons. You must use a level-appropriate poison on your weapon. Please note that only your melee weapons can be poisoned. Here's a list of the poisons: DOT, adds about 12% extra level damage * 1 Minor Lethal Poison * 5 Lesser Lethal Poison * 10 Lethal Poison * 15 Major Lethal Poison * 20 Greater Lethal Poison * 25 Minor Lethal Venom * 30 Lesser Lethal Venom * 35 Major Lethal Venom * 40 Greater Lethal Venom * 45 Insidious Lethal Venom * 50 Lifebane Str debuff * 2 Minor Weakening Poison * 6 Lesser Weakening Poison * 11 Major Weakening Poison ( 17 Greater Weakening Poison * 22 Minor Enervating Poison * 29 Lesser Enervating Poison * 37 Major Enervating Poison * 47 Greater Enervating Poison Snare, duration increases with level (put this on a backup weapon) * 3 Minor Imbalance Poison * 8 Lesser Imbalance Poison * 13 Major Imbalance Poison * 18 Greater Imbalance Poison * 23 Minor Crippling Poison * 27 Lesser Crippling Poison * 31 Major Crippling Poison * 42 Greater Crippling Poison Disease poison, durations increase with level (good PvP poison) * 4 Minor Infectious Serum * 16 Lesser Infectious Serum * 26 Infectious Serum * 38 Major Infectious Serum * 48 Greater Infectious Serum WORLD NOTES * A couple new Pony Express routes added: Albion: ''' * Castle Sauvage to Castle Snowdonia * Castle Snowdonia to Castle Sauvage '''Midgard: * Vindsaul Faste to Svasud Faste * Svasud Faste to Vindsaul Faste * Several paths tweaked to avoid having horses run through trees. * Monsters in Spraggon Den, Cursed Tomb, and Treibh Caillte given more varied attack types (slashing, crushing, etc) as well as damage resistance tables and varied weapons where appropriate. * A high level (mithril) one-hand weapon shopkeeper has been added to Jordheim by name of Dala. * Many quest objects have had minor tint changes made to bring them in line with the latest tints. * Cloak of Shades quest (Albion) made available to rogue classes only (infiltrator, minstrel, scout). It is also now tinted dark gray instead of black. * All NPC factions in the game which had a beneficial effect should now have a way to "restore" faction. As an example, the horse station in Western Cornwall in Albion is on an npc faction with a beneficial effect (use of the stablemaster there). This faction can be repaired by hunting the moor boogeys in the area. * Monsters in Campacorentin Forest (Albion) have been reworked in a major way to make the area a bit more friendly to starting characters. Please continue to give feedback on the encounters. * Monster encounters in Silvermine Mts. (Hibernia) have been tweaked - should be more monsters available at various levels. Category:Patch Notes Category:BETA Versions